nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Katagasa Arisu
'Character First Name' Arisu 'Character Last Name' Katagasa 'IMVU Username' Guest_Nekogirlalice 'Nickname (optional)' None 'Age' 17 'Date of Birth' August 13, 184 AN 'Gender' '' Female (♀). 'Ethnicity' ''Asian 'Height' 5'9" 'Weight' 117lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Hattori clan kunoichi (in training). 'Scars/Tattoos' Numerous minor scars all over her body from her youth. 'Affiliation' None 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Arisu is aggressively antisocial. Due to past experience, she refuses to put her trust in anybody but herself. She is especially wary of those who claim to care for her. She is strongly opposed to anything she interprets as "wrong," ranging from morally ambiguous behavior to grammatical errors. 'Behaviour' Arisu's behavior can range from a snarky, sarcastic attitude to a violently bratty and uncooperative one. Any attempts to touch her or treat her like a child incite an especially violent and often animal-like response. There is no telling how her behavior would change in the presence of somebody that she actually trusts. 'Nindo (optional)' "Don't touch me." When awoken to her true nature: "..." 'Summoning' Arisu's abilities beyond basic human taijutsu are extremely situational and limited in nature, so she will never be capable of summoning. 'Bloodline/Clan' Farmers: Arisu was born in a small farming village far away from any of the Hidden Villages. None of the villagers were especially prosperous, and a frequently raiding group of ronin bandits did their best to keep it that way. Arisu was born into a family of four: her parents, her sister, and herself. None of her family remains. She is currently training to become a kunoichi of the Hattori clan. 'Ninja Class ' student 'Element One' None 'Element Two' None 'Weapon of choice' Her fists and feet ''(during a normal state) and ''Sister, a nasty blade that grows out of her arm in her awoken state. 'Strengths' *Speed *Endurance *A Strong Will To Survive *Basic Taijutsu Experience 'Weaknesses' *Her slow reaction speed when out of her awoken state *Her negative attitude *Inability to trust in others Chakra colour Crimson/Black 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): X Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): X Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): X Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): X Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): X Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): X Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): X Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): X Total: X 'Jutsu List (only during her awoken state)' Transformation: *''Wendigo ''(awoken state): Whenever something trigger's Arisu's repressed memories, she reverts to a feral state. In this condition, she is mostly unable to respond to any attempts to communicate. Her speed and Taijutsu abilities increase significantly, but there is little to no form or control behind her movements. Her stance and attacks are animalistic. If pushed far enough, Arisu will begin to exhibit limited demonic abilities, such as body manipulation and inhuman recuperative functions. One visible distinction she has during this time is her rows of sharpened, sharklike teeth. Body Manipulation: *''Sister'' Blade Speed Illusion: *'Art of the Pack Leader': Arisu moves about at nearly invisible speed, consistently darting between a specific set of spots, creating the illusion that there are multiple copies of her at once. This is effective as a confusion technique at best. 'Allies' Hattori Akar Hattori Masako 'Enemies' None in paricular. 'Background Information' Arisu was born into a poor, farming family with two parents. Her younger sister was born three years after her, and Arisu fiercely worked to care for her while her parents tended the fields and struggled to support the family. The small village in which they lived had been abused for years by a large group of ronin bandits who often raided the village and took supplies for themselves. One day, Arisu and her sister were at home putting together cheap geta in an attempt to help their parents when they heard a terrible noise outside. They were too afraid to leave their hut, and waited until the sound died down to look outside. What they found was absolute devastation. In a drunken fit, the ronin bandits had stormed the village, setting fire to all of the fields and many of the homes. Running out to the smoldering remains of their family's livelihood, the two girls found their parents lying on the ground and covered in blood. The bandits had mercilessly struck down anyone who stood in their way. Arisu was left alone to fend for herself and her younger sister. She struggled to find a way to survive, and even resorted to picking pockets, but none of it was enough. When winter came, Arisu's sister, who was already weak from lack of food, fell ill and passed. Arisu could not cope with the loss. The starvation and grief drove her out of her mind. She slowly awoke from the frenzied state of insanity to find herself feeling... stronger. It was as if she had been fed and nursed back to health. As she tried to wrap her mind around what had happened, she realized she could not find her sister's body. In it's place was just a bundle of torn cloth and... bones. It was then that she realized her hands, and her mouth, were covered in blood. Her sister's blood. For hours, she screamed and writhed in agony, clawing at her face and stomach, trying to undo the horrible atrocity she had committed. The insanity creeped upon her again, and she willingly accepted it... anything to escape this hell. Rumors began to spread of a feral child living in the forest, who preyed upon travelers and ate her victims. Witness accounts confirmed that human bodies, thoroughly stripped of flesh and meat, had been found in the woods near the farming village. People were terrified, and soon avoided the area completely. One dreary morning in a crowded market town, not far off from the woods, a wealthy brothel hostess came upon a filthy, unkept child who had collapsed near her home. Without a second thought, the woman grabbed the child and carried her to the brothel, where she had the child cleaned and fed. Once the young girl's strength had returned, she became violent, lashing out at anybody who drew near. The hostess managed to have her transported to one of the guest rooms, where she would bring the child food and clothing while maintaining a distance. Over time, the child grew calmer, as if something within her recognized the woman's kind intentions. She would allow the hostess to enter the room and even approach her without reacting, and soon, the woman was able to start speaking to the child. What is your name? Where are you from? The child seemed to understand these questions, but could not respond. The woman would simply smile and accept this, giving the child as much time as she needed. As the child grew into a young adult, she would come out of the room and perform minor tasks for the hostess around the brothel. Many of those who saw her, especially the brothel's male clientele, began to question who she was. The hostess would never allow any of them to approach the girl, however. After one of the more drink-heavy nights at the brothel, the hostess went into a drunken rant over the cruelty and selfishness of men while brushing the girl's hair. Just as she felt herself beginning to grow drowsy, she heard something strange. A voice she had never heard before... "Did... Did you just speak?" the hostess looked at the girl with absolute astonishment. "A... Arisu... My... name is Arisu." 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))